Chapter 1: Alola To Alola
This is Chapter 1 of Pokemon Ascendance Characters * Ben Solary * Ashley Lunary * Kelly Solary * Prof. Kukui (Ascendance) * Ilima (Ascendance) Pokemon * Freya (Ashley's Furfrou) * Fletchling (Kelly's Fletchling) * Owlet (Ben's Rowlet) * Gumshoos (Ilima's Gumshoos) Story ”WAAKE UUUP” Ashleys slightlys opens up her eyes to see Ben Shouting In her face to wake up with a Fletchling on his shoulder ”Wha-What” Ashley said sounding very tired. “GET UP WE GOTTA GO MUM AND I PACKED YOUR BAGS LETS GO” Ben Shouted. Ashley Jolted Up ”Oh No COMING” Ashley Quickly gets dressed and Runs out of the room. “Come on Ashley We have to go!” Her Mum Shouted. Ashley swiftly grabbed a piece of toast and zooms out of the house. Kelly Their Mum was Carrying all of Their Bags “Now Get In The car!” The Car Raced to the airport. “We Arrived,Let’s go“ Ben Shouted. “O~Ok“ Ashley said with a half eaten piece of Toast In her mouth. Ben Sprinted Past The two as he was a very fast runner “Come on SlowPokes!”.”I am carrying all of our bags Ben!” Their Mum said sounding tired. “Here I’ll help“Ben said as he grabbed his bags. “The Flight To Alola is taking off in 30 Minutes“ Said the announcer.”Oh no! We gotta Hurry”Shouted Ashley. The Three make it to the front desk”Hello how may I help you?” The lady said. Kelly Handed Out the three tickets“Their for the flight to Alola“Ben explained.“I will take your bags you may get to your flight on the 3RD floor,the elevator is on the far left”The Lady said. “Thank you“Kelly said “Woo let’s go!” Ben shouted. The three reach the elevator and get to the door to enter the Plane. “Please show me your Pass”The Man said.Kelly shows the pass. “You may enter” The Man said. The three go through the door and get outside where there are so many planes you can even see planes taking off the three reach the entrance to the stairs to get to the plane. A dozen of other people are lined up to get to the plane. Finally they make it through the plane doors and enter the plane. “Ok our seats should be up here-Yes right here“Kelly says. The three sit down and Ben looks out the window“WOW we are really going to Alola“ Ben says sounding excited. “Yes we are Ben” Ashley replied. The Plane Starts to Accelerate and eventually takes off into the sky... ”We are here look!” Ashley says sounding excited she turns to Ben to see that he is asleep“Oh... Wake up Ben!” Ashley says as she shakes him. “Wha-What Oh Ashley are we there yet?!” Ben askes sounding sleepy.”Yep Look! Ashley says as she points out to the window. “Wow!”Ben says looking amazed. There are Four Islands one with a volcano and one of the islands is much smaller. When Suddenly A portal opens above Alola for Two Quick seconds and then disappears “What The?!“ Ben and Ashley say in sync. “What is it kids?” Kelly says. Before Ben can explain the plane lands at the Alolan Airport. "Welcome to Melemele Island" Said the announcer. "WOW" Ben Shouted. The three get out of the plane and go through the exit and grab their bags and waiting there is Prof. Kukui with his Rockruff. "Hey its Kukui!" Ashley said with excitement. The three already know Kukui because they received a video call from Kukui the night before."Fleeetch" The little bird Pokemon said as it stretched "There ya go out of your Pokeball" Kelly said. Kukui walks up to them "Alola!" Kukui says as he greets them with a wave. "Hello Kukui" Kelly says as she shakes his hand. "And you must be Ben" Kukui asks. "Alola! as you guys say it" Ben says as he waves back. "And you must be out winner Ashley, Congratulations" Kukui said as he shaked her hand."Thanks a bunch" Ashley replied. "Now you two can go check out the city while i get the keys and set up our ID's" Kelly said pointing towards the door."Oh great" Ben and Ashley say in sync.Kelly turns back to Kukui and continues to talk so the two run out of the door to see blinding sunlight and a bright and colourful city named Hau'Oli."Wow amazing"Ben says in amazement.The two start walking on the path when suddenly a small owl flies into Ben knocking him over. "What just happened" Ben says as he slightly opens his eyes to see a small round owl that is green and beige in colouring."Rooowlet" The owl cries looking in pain."So its name is Rowlet?"Ashley says looking at the cute owl. Suddenly three Pokemon cries go off that sound like a Spearow's Cry. Ben gets up to see three angry Spearows charging at him and Rowlet."Oh no Rowlet must have angered those Spearow"Ashley shouted sending out her Furfrou "Use Sand Attack" Furfrou sweeps the ground with its tail causing sand and dirt into the air causing the Spearow's eyes to be blinded "NOW FURFROU USE TACKLE AND TAKE'EM OUT"Ashley shouts as she commands Furfrou. Furfrou charges at the three Spearow taking them out. "SPEAROOOW" The three Spearow cry out in pain "Are they calling for help!?" Ben asks looking nervous. "Yep your right oh no!" Shouted Ashley. Then out of the sky comes Ten more Spearow. The Spearow peck at Furfrou causing it to take a lot of damge "Furfrou return!" "Uhh Rowlet can you battle with me?!" Ben quickly asks Rowlet. The owl nods and turns towards the Spearow "Rowlet use uhh Tackle!" Ben says as he commands Rowlet. Rowlet starts to fly at high speeds towards the Spearows but gets blown back by the Spearow's Razor Wind. "Oof, Rowlet!" Ben says in pain Rowlet has fainted. "Oh no RUUUN" Ashley shouts as she starts to run but gets tackled by a Spearow. "GUMSHOOS USE HYPER BEAM!" ??? Shouts. "Huh Who was that?! Ben asks. The Spearows get knocked out by the powerful attack and flee. "Hello my name is Ilima" Said the powerful trainer. Notes * Ben befriended Rowlet * Ashley and Ben met Prof. Kukui and Ilima See Also * Pokemon Ascendance